Cigars are made of a tightly-rolled bundle of dried and fermented tobacco. Because of their composition, and being ideal stored in a humid environment to prevent from drying out, there is opportunity for fungus to proliferate. The present invention addresses the need for a cigar humidifier that kills and impedes the growth of fungus stored in a humidifier.